


Steve & The Girls

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love your blog! Do you think maybe you could write something about the USO girls and their fantastic friendship with Steve? I don't have any specific prompt, sorry, but I love the USO girls. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve & The Girls

Steve has three roles with the USO girls, ones he embraces whole-heartedly and with enthusiasm.

1\. He gets rid of all the creeps that are a little too forward, in bars or backstage. Usually, he pretends they’re his girls, and if it ends up with them teaching him how to dance or in a kiss, well, he doesn’t exactly mind that.

2\. He does their makeup. Stella, his favorite, with her jet black hair and bright green eyes and freckles, had taught him that skill one night after a show, he bored and restless, and her watching him with that amused curl to her lips that she always had. He’d gotten good at it, enough so that the other girls would come up and ask him to help.

3\. He’s their artist. He suspects this is something that they decide to let him do to help him out, because the first time Jenni had asked Steve to draw her had been a day where he’d been restless and jittery, anger brimming deep in his bones. Drawing Jenni’s sweet smile and bright cheeks had helped calm him down.

(And then there’s a bonus 4th one, which requires the use of Steve’s mouth but not for much talking.)

**Author's Note:**

> For more prompts like this, check out: imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com


End file.
